Ten Things Parvati Doesn't Need to Know
by Noir Lime Canuto
Summary: "I've agreed with Parvati that there should be no secrets between us, now that we're engaged. Except, everyone needs their secrets, right?" A list of Dean's ten secrets. A one-shot containing pygmy puffs and comic books.


_**Disclaimer: **__I am in know way affiliated with J.K. Rowling, to whom Harry Potter belongs, and I'm not profiting off of this piece. No copyright infringement intended._

I completely believe in honesty in a relationship. I think it goes hand and hand with communication and faithfulness. I've agreed with Parvati that there should be no secrets between us, now that we're engaged. Except, everyone needs their secrets, right?

**Ten Things Parvati Doesn't Need to Know**

**I didn't used to be able to tell Parvati apart from Padma.** This wasn't usually an issue, but it was always bad during the Hogsmeade trips when they were together, neither in uniform. During the Yule Ball, I wanted to ask her to dance, but I was afraid I'd ask her sister instead. I watched her dance with that Beauxbaton's boy all night, and I've been able to tell them apart no matter what ever since.

**For nearly a year, I spent almost every night sleeping in Seamus' bed with him.** The second year of Hogwarts, I had nightmares about being eaten alive by the Slytherin monster. They got worse with every attack.

**I used to tell people Uncle Frank was my dad.** Only when he took me places over the summer. I knew he wasn't, and he's not the biggest father figure in my life, obviously that's my Step-dad, but I don't like answering those sorts of questions. When people asked if he was my Dad, I just said yes. He was kind enough to play along, and he'd never mention it after, especially not to my Step-dad. I just didn't like saying no.

**History of Magic was always my favorite class.** During the lesson, I'd draw comics about two time traveling super-powered wizards, Super Seamus and Ultra Dean. I'd always feel guilty when Seamus got caught reading them during Transfiguration.

**I once went on a date with Millicent Bullstrode.** It wasn't a dare or anything like that, it was even stupider. I saw Draco Malfoy turning her down, and he was making fun of her, even though they were both Slytherins. Then afterwards, I saw Pansy Parkinson and her harpies making fun of her in the hallway, so I walked over and asked her to Hogsmeade. I spent a week in the Hospital Wing regretting it.

**I cried after Ginny broke up with me.** A lot. I thought I'd never get over it. I'd been so flattered, felt so fortunate, been so grateful when she said yes, when she ended it it was like a kick in the gut. Or several. But then I got over it, and I found a girl who found my chivalry charming, rather than condescending—and it wasn't, anyway, I hold the door for everyone.

**I owned a pygmy puff.** I bought it for my mum, but she ended up being allergic. I think she was lying, but the sneezes seemed real. I didn't know what to do with him all summer, so I kept him in my room, and after that I got kind of attached. His name was Horatio.

**I'm a murderer.** I killed Dolohov. After he was stunned, when Parvati was fighting that red-headed death eater, I turned back for a second and I killed him. While he we were fighting, he looked at her a in a way the others hadn't. There was something in his eyes that was digusting, and he was looking at her with those eyes, and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand to see it ever again. The others, they wouldn't come after us if someone rennervated them, but I knew he'd try to find her, and I couldn't let that happen.

**I believe in nargles.** While we were both staying with family of Ron's, Luna told me all about them and other creatures. I dunno, I don't see why people think they're that odd. I mean, it's not like anything else in the magical world is any less ridiculous. It might well all be true, and I think some of it is.

**I find apple pie absolutely disgusting.** I don't know why, it's just got this slimy quality that I don't like. I hate it for the same reason I hate yogurt. I only ate it the first time to make Parvati happy, because she baked it the muggle way for our anniversary. Then when she made it again the next year, I just couldn't tell her the truth. I swear I never will.

I figure if I'm keeping only ten things from her, that pretty much counts as complete honesty.

**x**

**Author's Note: **I told myself I wouldn't write this but I couldn't help it, I just love Dean too much. Anyway, thanks for gracing this humble story with your attention, haha, I'd be all the more grateful if you left a review, but that rather goes without saying, doesn't it? Anyway, have a good one :)


End file.
